rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rofl the Zombie
Rofl the Zombie is a character- or more specifically, a type of characters, roleplayed on W42. Specific ownership of the character type is not given, as anyone wishing to involve themselves may create their own and, by extension, add their subsequent exploits to this page. In general, this page is geared toward the series of NPC zombies played by QueenArasene during a roleplay plot called The Hunger: Assault on Ardougne. The history and description of these currently constitutes the majority of the article. History: The start of the Legacy. Rofl the Zombie first appeared in The Hunger: Assault on Ardougne. He/she/it appeared as a randomly generated zombie who would do none harm other than to attempt to kill them and eat their brains. The overwhelming force of the Ardougnian Military sadly foiled all attempts at such, and Rofl the Zombie was killed repeatedly. However, he/she/it has always lived up to his name and come back in a new incarnation, to again attempt his/her/its ultimate goal: TO EAT BRAINS. Various Backstories of the differing Incarnations As a so much-apparent and constantly "reviving" character, the backstories of Rofl the Zombie's various incarnations are as varied as the backstories of other, more thought-out characters. Assembled here are a few common or notable occurrences. The Fisherman The Fisherman was very peacefully minding his own business, fishing, when the undead stormed his usual fishing spot, killed him brutally and made him one of their own. The Soldier A frequent origin of Rofl the Zombie, who usually was overrun by the sheer mass of zombies during the battles around Ardougne. He is characterized by having rusty weapons and is one of the only incarnations to wear armor. The Commoner Another popular starting point, the Commoner is usually coming directly from his or her home in the country, which the other zombies stormed a while ago. He/She/It is often female and prefers to wield a meat cleaver. The various Deaths of Rofl the Zombie Rofl the Zombie has, to days date, been killed a multitude of times; At least 25 deaths are recorded. Most common is the death by decapitation, but other causes have been to be chopped in two, horizontally and/or vertically, being crushed completely under a tree wielded by and ogre, being blown up, being magically set on fire, several counts of being stabbed through the gut and, one time, being too dumb to be alive. Many of Rofl the Zombie tend to be rather dried zombies, but a few have also been known to gibber gore or make a huge mess of blood, especially if they are lying on top, or under, an opponent. Appearance of the Undead Rofl the Zombie comes in many appearances. One thing they all have had in common is that they usually wield a weapon, sometimes even two, and sometimes a shield. Rofl the Zombie has to days date never been seen with a hand free. He/She/It is a very average zombie, although its wits vary from managing inconspicuousness to believing anything it is told. Rofl the Zombie commonly wears rusty weapons and/or armor, a result from having lain in muddy battlefields too long before becoming a zombie. Note: this mostly applies to soldier zombies. Rofl Zombie 1.png|An inconspicuous Zombie Rofl Zombie 2.png|The Fisherman Zombie Rofl Zombie 3.png|The Soldier Zombie Rofl Zombie 4.png|Rofl the Commoner Zombie Rofl Zombie 5.png|Zombie Club Member Rofl Zombie 6.png|One of the few zombies who succeeded in harming one of the defenders The Inconspicious Zombie This incarnation of Rofl is considered to be maybe the most dangerous one. It is the zombie equivalent of an assassin, as it sometimes manages to walk amongst the living completely without being noticed. In the description of this brand of zombie, it frequently hints at its own undead state, and continually points out that none should notice. It likes long walks in the forests and tends to look around awkwardly before trying to kill someone. It is the only zombie known to wash itself. Other/Trivia *The "Trolls" Category is just there for empathy on the fact that it is a character who is likely to make you feel trolled. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Humor Category:Male Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Bastard Category:Saradominist Category:Zamorakian Category:Asgarnia Category:Ardougne Category:Commoners Category:Kandarin Category:Deceased Category:Trolls Category:Gnomes Category:Goblins Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Orphans